Fire
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Hi! This is another Finchel story about Finn's house burning down and where life goes from there! I've already written the first few chapters but I can see this being a very long story! Don't read if you don't want to read Finchel! Please enjoy because I put alot of work into this story!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's POV

It was around 3:00 on January 3rd, 2012. My dads were going to Columbus for the weekend. I invited Finn to come over and go in my hot tub.

At around 6:00, Finn arrives at my house. I am wearing a hot dress Tina picked out for me. I yell that the door was open and Finn comes in, cute as ever, carrying a small duffle bag. I walk out of the kitchen and his jaw drops.

"Holy crap…you look so freakin hot…" He sounds speechless.

"Thank you, Tina picked it out," I assume he means my night gown.

"She picked out your face?" He smiles and pulls me into a lingering kiss. It was very…plain, but still VERY hot and it felt good to kiss without my dads yelling at me. I smile and pull away.

"Let's go in the hot tub now!" I laugh and start to walk to my room. "Tina picked me out something to wear in there, too."

"Sweet, I'll go change in the bathroom." He stared at me as I walked up the stairs.

"Sweet," I stepped into the bathroom and took off my dress. I stare at myself in the mirror for a few minutes then put my white robe with gold stars all over it on over my swimsuit that matches it. I see Finn sitting in the hot tub waiting for me to join him.

"Hey," I giggle and sat on the side of the tub with my legs in the blazing hot water.

"What are you waiting for?" Finn stood up and grabbed my hand. I slowly untied my robe and pulled it off. "Holy hot Rachel!"

"Thanks, now let's have some fun!" I pushed him down in the water. He was absolutely stunned. I could feel it by the way he kissed me. We lay there for what seems like only a few moments but is really three hours. Eventually, we both get hot and wrinkly so we go inside and I put my dress back on. He gets dressed as well in a t-shirt and boxers. We crawl into my dads' bed and cuddle up to watch a movie. Halfway through it, Finn reaches for the remote and pauses it.

"Do you ever think about our future?" He asks me, seriously.

"Yeah…I guess…why?" I am shocked with his question.

He sighs. "I don't want us to be like Allie and Noah who last for the summer and then break up. I don't want to end up alone and I don't want you to marry some guy just cause your dads like him." We are watching the notebook.

"But Allie and Noah end up together…" I tried to brighten the mood.

"It takes time and cheating on your fiancée. I can't lose you; I love you too much for that. When we got back together you said that when we graduate you're going to New York. I'm worried that if I don't go with you, we won't last forever. If you are as committed to this relationship as I am, you would want me to come with you. Does being a wife and mother sound terrible to you or something?" His knowledge is intimidating but very sexy.

"I would love to marry you and have kids with you but can't I do that without giving up on Broadway?"

"I'm just saying that if you do go to New York I will go with you so I can accomplish my dream of being with you forever and having kids to tell all of our high school stories to," He kisses my cheek.

I grin and straddle my legs around his waist. "You are so sweet." He starts to kiss my neck and I try to be as cuddly, clingy, and sexy as possible. He is rubbing my back and kissing me everywhere. We make out for hours cuddled in my dads' warm, clean bed.

The next day I woke up on top of Finn with his head buried in my back. I smile as he opens his chocolate brown eyes. "Morning Sunshine, how'd you sleep?"

"Fantastic, how about you?" I kiss his head as I flip off of him.

"Same, that was the best night I've had in a long time. Thank you," He kisses my lip and we get up to get ready for our special Sunday together.

We go out for breakfast, go to see "The Perks of Being a Wallflower", and then get back to my house. "Finish the sentence: Best," I smile.

"Day ever," He laughs and kisses my nose. "I love you."

"I love you so much more!" I beam.

"No, I'm pretty sure I love you more because I can do this without you filing a restraining order!" He leans in and swirls me around into a dip. Our kiss is filled with love and passion. It is amazing. He can tell what I am thinking so he deepens the kiss. I pull away and yank him by his shirt inside. We lie down on the coach and make out for about three minutes until we are interrupted by my phone ringing. I pull away and answer it while he keeps kissing my neck and chest.

"Hey Kurt, can I call you back? I'm kind of in the middle of something," I see Kurt's name on the caller ID.

"It's an emergency, Rach," He sounds really scared.

"What's wrong?" I hear the worry in his voice.

He stutters, "Our house is burning down! Get over here!"

"WHAT?!" I can tell Finn is surprised by my loud 'what' because he stops kissing me.

"Get over here, Rachel!" He screams into the phone.

"Wait…but Carole and Burt think Finn is with Puck and he's over here…what do I do?" I panick.

"Just say you picked him up! HURRY!" He hangs up and I jump off the coach and pull my shirt back on.

"Finn, we need to go, put your shirt on!" I yell in shock.

"Wait, why? And you forgot to put your bra back on." He smiles and stands up to put his shirt on.

"No time to explain, let's go!" I slip my bra on, taking barely any time to button my shirt back up. I am a mess: Lipstick all over my face, eye shadow on my nose, mascara smeared under my eyes, shirt buttoned unevenly and skirt on backwards, only one knee sock, one ballet flat and one penny loafer, and one braid and one pig tail. Finn is a mess, too: Lipstick all over his face, neck, and chest, shirt on backwards, and his hair is spiking up everywhere. When we get in the car I drive to Finn's house while trying to remove my makeup mess. Finn is buttoning my shirt and pulling my hair out of the braid and pigtail. I try to flatten his hair. We finally reach the house and Finn freaks out. He sees flames coming out of his bedroom, the living room, and the basement.

"Finn, why didn't you answer your phone?!" Carole hugs him.

"Um…uh…long story, no time!" Finn squeezes my hand. "Why is our house on fire?!" I fake a smile as Carole notices my makeup.

"I may have had Blaine over for dinner last night and we may have had a candle light dinner and we may have fallen asleep…" Kurt smiles, pointing to Blaine. I run over and hug him tight.

"This is your fault?" Finn asks and joins me and Blaine's hug. Kurt begins to tear up.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" I hug Kurt and fake a smile through my tears.

"Yeah, me too, but our house isn't!" Finn breaks up our hug.

"Come on Finn, look at the bright side, you get a new house! And if you want you can stay with me while you find one!" I try to make him smile.

"No, you don't understand, my only picture of my dad was in there!" He starts to cry to and I wrap my arms around him. I don't know what to say. His dad is a topic that is hard for us to talk about without both of us crying. "The only picture!"

"Finn, I…"

"Save it, Kurt!" He walks across the street and I follow him. He lives across from Tina. We reach Tina's house where she and her family are standing outside.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Tina greets us quietly.

"Don't ask," I hug her and fake another smile. She holds Finn in her arms for a few minutes. "Finn, you know he didn't do this on purpose, right?"

"Yeah, well he should've been more careful while he and Blaine were makin' out by the fireplace!" He sighs and continues crying.

"Finn, we fell asleep by the fireplace once, it could've happened to us, too." I smile at that thought but can't keep a smile for longer than two seconds after seeing the love of my life cry like that.

"We fell asleep while it wasn't lit, we made out while it was. This wouldn't have happened if I would've been here last night!" He is still crying. That was one of the most offensive things he's ever said to me.

"Are you saying last night was a mistake?" I stand there, unable to go on without losing control.

"It was fun, but if I wouldn't have lied and I wouldn't have gone to your house, Kurt wouldn't have had Blaine over and he wouldn't have burned away my dad." He is still crying but now he is just mad.

"He didn't do it on purpose! You're so selfish! Think about Carole and Burt who have to buy a new house! Think about Blaine and Kurt's guilt!" I know yelling and fighting isn't the right thing to do, but what else is there to do?

"I'm selfish? You throw a tantrum every time you lose a solo! You refuse to perform unless the entire club promises not to sing louder than you!" He screamed through his tears. Sure I feel bad for him but he really is being selfish.

"Okay, I'll admit, I'm self-centered, but right now, you need to be there for Kurt and Blaine and Carole and Burt!" I feel like storming away but I can't leave him, not right now.

"I never got to meet my dad and now I can't even see what he looked like, and I'm supposed to focus on them?" We are yelling loudly and I think the entire neighborhood can hear us. Tina is watching but trying to stop us. It is a blind moment. We are zoned out on each other. He is screaming at the top of his lungs and my voice is starting to get hoarse. Crap.

"Maybe I should just go home if you for some reason think this is my fault. I love you so much that I would crawl into your burning house and find his picture. I guess you don't love _me_ that much." I start to walk away but he stops me.

"Then do it," I could tell he struggles to say it but he manages to and it shocks me. How could he do that to me? I can tell he doesn't mean it but still…

"Fine," I walk across the black road and everyone watching gasps. "I will." Everyone watches as I slowly step up to the hot house with Kurt, Blaine, Tina, Carole, Burt, Finn and a bunch of fireman trying to stop me. I open the door that luckily wasn't burning yet. My foot touches the rug and soon, I am running up the stairs, not knowing what I am doing. I feel a spark touch my leg but it doesn't bother me. I keep walking. I reach Finn's room and the door is hotter than just plain old fire. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should open it and die or go back to Finn and say that I couldn't do it. With that I turn the nob while my hand shakes with fear. All I see is red and orange flying at me.


	2. Chapter 2: Will Be Better In Time

I don't know what happened. I don't know if I am dead or alive. I don't know if I am in the hospital or lying in the Jewish afterlife that I suddenly forget the name of. I feel my eyes flickering open and I see nothing but white and tan and then blue. Wait…blue?

"She's awake!" I heard a voice say. Who said it?

"Rachel, are you feeling okay?" I hear a man say. He sounds old and he looks like a grey blob.

"Where am I?" I ask sitting up, still unable to see.

"The hospital, do you remember what happened?" The man's old form begins to shape.

"Yeah, I went in Finn's burning house, right?" I know I am right.

"Yes, are you feeling okay?" He asks me.

"Um…yeah…I guess. Are you a doctor?" I know he is.

"Yes, my name is Doctor Olsen. Do your legs hurt?" He glances down at them.

"No." I try to bend my knee. It doesn't bend. "What's wrong with my leg?"

"Stay calm," He sits down and holds my hand. "Your shins and knees and part of your thighs are paralyzed."

"WHAT?!" I am now mad.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said! How did this happen?" I am so mad I could literally kill myself (not really, I'd miss myself too much, LOL).

"There was a very severe fire, as you know, at the Hudson-Hummel household. You had many blisters and burns on your legs. The burns were so bad that they caused you to get paralysis. It shouldn't last long. I don't see many fires this bad. You are very lucky to have survived that fire. What led you to enter the house while it was on fire? Carole told me you all of a sudden were just walking up to the door." He sounds concerned but calm.

"Um…it's a love thing. Finn would've done it too if he were me, trust me." I try to stay as calm as 'Dr. Olsen' but I can't.

"Alright, well, you should be better within a few weeks or maybe a month or two. I still don't understand. Anyways, there are a few people who would like to speak with you." The doctor leaves and I ought about all of this 'love stuff'.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? How bad is it? Does it hurt? Oh my God I feel terrible!" Finn rushes to my bedside.

"I'm fine, and it wasn't your fault," I hug him and he kisses my head.

"I shouldn't have let you go! I love you so much! I was so worried about you! And of course it was my fault! Oh God, I love you so much and I'm so sorry!" He is hysterical; crying so much I think he could cause a flood.

"Finn, really, it's fine. I was just really mad. It's not your fault so stop acting like it is. I love you, too." I smile and sit up again.

"If it's not my fault then whose is it? I'm the one who was selfish and immature and a terrible boyfriend. I'm so terrible I feel like I owe you something so huge that it could take hundreds of years to make it up to you if I ever can!" He kisses my lips and I laugh.

"Finn, stop beating yourself up," I pull away and lie down as he holds my hand to his heart. I grin and begin singing without any music to back me up.

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
_I close my eyes_  
_And the flashback starts_  
_I'm standing there_  
_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

I pause to take a breath. Finn smiles at me with his signature 'Finn Hudson' smile.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

I smiled at Finn and he kissed my cheek.

_Romeo save me, they're tryin to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

I glance at Finn and see him tear up. I brush my hand across his face.

_I got tired of waiting_  
_Wondering if you were ever coming around_  
_My faith in you was fading_  
_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
_I keep waiting for you but you never come_  
_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_  
_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_  
_I stopped, I cried a while, and then I finished._

_Marry me Juliet_  
_You'll never have to be alone_  
_I love you and that's all I really know_  
_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, _  
_Oh, oh,_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

"I love you," He kisses me. "You know that right?"

"I know," I kiss him. "I love you, too." Soon we are interrupted by Kurt, Tina, and Blaine.

"Hey Rach, how are you doing?" Blaine sits next to Finn and me.

"Fine, I guess," I lay my head on Finn's leg.

"I feel really bad," Kurt starts. "You know, like it's my fault."

"It's not anyone's fault," I smile.

"I'm glad you're okay!" Tina hugs me, dramatic Tina who cries when somebody gets a paper cut or a hang nail. She is bawling.

"We all are," Kurt laughs.

"Hi, Rachel, Finn called me, are you okay?" Quinn walks in.

"I'm fine," I giggle. Yay, lots of attention!

"Are you like burned?" Brittany follows Quinn with Santana.

"Um, yeah, I'm paralyzed from my lower thighs down." I answer. Of course I was burned, Brittany, I was in a blazing hot fire!

"Will you live?" Santana smirks but I can tell she cares about me.

"I'm afraid so," I joke and Finn kisses me again, "Finn, no." Just then, my dads and Finn's mom walk in with Burt.

"Oh, my poor baby," My dads cry in unison.

"I can't believe Finn let you go in there!" My daddy, Hiram, glares at Finn.

"Hey, I went in, he just tried to stop me, and I'm okay now, so don't over react." I laugh and rub Finn's leg. He mouths me the words 'thank you'. Artie then rolls in with Sam and some brunette girl. The brunette girl is in a cheerios uniform.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay?" Artie and Sam greet me.

"I'm fine, who is this?" I gesture to the cheerio.

"Oh, I'm Alison Cooper. Call me Ali," She smiles and glares at Quinn. "I joined glee club yesterday."

"How long was I asleep?" I laugh.

"Two days, Rach." Finn chimes in. "Two very, very long days."

"I bet," I playfully shove him. The rest of the visits go by fast. The rest of the glee club comes to visit me and so does Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury. I have to sleep overnight at the hospital but I get to go home the next day. I find out that Finn, Carole, Kurt, and Burt rented a hotel room for the week because my fathers were too mad at them for 'paralyzing' me. Truly, it was my fault. That Wednesday I stay home from school. After school is out, Finn and Tina come over to visit me.

Finn's POV

The final bell at school rings and I sprint straight to Tina's locker. I run as fast as possible so I can still have hours to spend with Rachel. I still feel terrible about the fire. Her dads won't even let me near her so I can only spend time with her outside of her house and while her dads are working. Today they are working until 7:00 pm. Since her legs still don't really work, Rachel is in a wheelchair. It's sad. I've seen her in a wheelchair before (for our three hours a day wheelchair assignment sophomore year) but it's still weird.

I approach Tina's locker.

"Hey, Tina, I have a favor to ask," I tell her. Tina is like my sister since she lived across the street from me for 17 years.

"Sure, what is it?" She asks me with that cheerful and slightly annoying face.

"Can you come with me to see Rachel?" I feel weird asking her this since I used to try to get Rachel alone.

"Yeah, why?" She sounds just as lost as I do.

"Ever since the fire I haven't been able to talk to her without crying and I don't want to cry so I figured if you came that it wouldn't be as easy to cry." I smile as I begin to tear up. Hold it together Finn.

"Okay, let's go," She grabs her stuff and follows me to my locker to get mine.

Once we get in my car, I turn on the radio to avoid conversation. I really don't feel like talking to 'Talky Tina'. I hear the newest, most popular song on KDWB: Call Me Maybe. Tina starts to sing.

_I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell I looked to you as it fell, And now you're in my way_  
_I'd trade my soul for a wish, Pennies and dimes for a kiss I wasn't looking for this, But now you're in my way_  
_Your stare was holdin', Ripped jeans, skin was showin' Hot night, wind was blowin' Where you think you're going, baby?_  
_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?_  
_It's hard to look right, _at you baby, but here's my number, so call me, maybe?  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy, but here's my number, _so call me, maybe?_  
_And all the other boys, Try to chase me, But here's my number, so call me, maybe?_

I turn the radio down so she would stop singing. She's always happy about everything and it's starting to drive me insane. We finally get to Rachel's house and I use my key to get in. She gave me a house key so I could come in without waking her up if she was sleeping. She isn't sleeping. She greets us as we walk through the door.

"Hey Finn, how's it going?" Rachel smiles at me. She is in her wheelchair at the kitchen table, in her wheelchair.

"Hey Rach, I'm fine. Is it okay that I brought Tina with?" I try to keep myself from falling apart. Rachel, my Rachel, in a wheelchair, still as beautiful and smiley as ever, and it's my fault. I know she doesn't want me to think it's my fault but if it's not my fault, then whose is it?

"Um…I was hoping we could be alone…but yeah…that's fine," She nods at Tina. "Hi, Tina."

"Hey Rachel," Tina steps into the bathroom, "I need to use the bathroom."

"Good, come here Finn," When she says that I feel terrible. I could burst into tears any minute. "NOW!"

With that, tears fall from my eyes. "I'm so sorry!" I fall into her arms.

"Finn, listen to me! It's not your fault!" She hugs me and comforts me.

"Then whose fault is it?" I try to stand up. I can't.

"Nobody's," She kisses my head.

"It's mine, Rach; you just don't want to make me mad. I feel terrible! Nationals are in two months and you probably won't be walking by then!" I cry.

"Hey, yes I will. If I don't ever skip physical therapy, I will be walking by Nationals." She tries to kiss me but I pull her away.

"You can't pretend this isn't my fault," I tell her, still crying.

"I'm not pretending, I'm saying and believing. Stop crying! This isn't your fault!" She pulls me in for another hug. I pull away.

"Stop lying, I know you think it's my fault too! You didn't tell your dads that this wasn't my fault! You just sat there and watched them ground you! I really love you and I don't want to lose you! Do you know how hard it would have been for me to think that this was my fault if you would've died? I wouldn't have been able to live with myself! I almost lost you and it makes me sick to think that that wouldn't have happened if I wouldn't have been so selfish!" I raise my voice as Tina returns.

"Finn stop, if you say this is your fault one more time, I will stop talking to you until you admit that it wasn't your fault." She motions for Tina to come in and she sits next to me.

"Fine," I say, embarrassed. We all three continue the conversation.

Rachel's POV

After we have a long conversation about what I missed at school, Tina gets a call from her mom.

"Hello," Tina answers, walking out of the room. I don't hear the rest of the conversation but I can tell that she isn't happy and that it's her mom. "I have to go. Finn, are you gonna stay here for a while or do you wanna come home with me?"

"I guess I'll go with you since I can't get home any other way and Rachel's dads hate me," Finn sighs.

"They don't hate you," I smile and wheel towards the door. "They just don't like you!"

"Well I almost killed you so they have a reason!" Finn walks over to Tina.

"They don't understand that it wasn't your fault!" I grab Finn's shirt and pull him in for a kiss. "And I'm only grounded for another week!"

"Good," Finn smiles and walks out my door with Tina.

I love Finn. I love him a lot. He is amazing and I love him. He is so sweet and sexy. I can't believe he thinks that this is all his fault. If this was his fault I wouldn't love him as much as I do now. Suddenly, I get a call from Quinn.

"Hello," I open my mouth.

"Hey Rach, I just want you to know that I'm here for you and I feel bad for you. I know you think this is Finn's fault and I totally agree! What kind of a boyfriend would tell his girlfriend to go in a burning house?" Quinn's voice echoes in my ear.

"Quinn, I love Finn, and it wasn't his fault. He would never do that on purpose. He loves me just as much as I love him," I sigh. "Please don't say it's his fault to his face."

"Rachel," She takes a breath. "You do know it's his fault though, right?"

"No, it's not. It's nobody's fault." I hang up and set my phone on the table. Take that Quinn Fabray! I wheeled into my bedroom with my phone in my hand and text Finn.

Hey, what's up? –R

Hello? –R

Seriously? –R

ANSWER ME! LOL –R

Finn! –R

FINN! –R

Why aren't you answering me? –R

Okay, my boyfriend isn't responding to my texts…he's probably busy. I won't take it personally. I'll just ask him what happened at school tomorrow.

**Hey! Thank you so much for the comments! I will try to post a new chapter everyday! Thank you for the support! It makes me feel good. I tried to make Finn sound really apoligetic and guilty. I didn't want him to seem like the bad guy so yeah. Next chapter: Finn does something he will come to regret, Finchel relationship troubles, the glee kidand s mess with a subsitute teacher. **


	3. Chapter 3: Did You Seriously Do That?

Finn's POV

I get a call from Quinn right after I leave Rachel's house. "Hello?"

"Hi Finn," Quinn sounds flirty. Oh God…

"Hi Quinn, what do you need?" I try to hurry her up.

"I was thinking," She stops, "that we could do a dance duet for glee club."

"Rachel and I were planning something actually," I thought we could do a duet about dancing since the assignment is dance.

"She can't dance. We should sing together! I have a song picked out! Can you please come over and give me a chance?" She uses her 'sexy beggar' voice. It's not sexy anymore.

"I guess but don't try anything you will regret," I agree and hang up as I drive to Quinn Fabray's house. Great…

"Hi Finn," Again with the flirty voice…

"Hey," I walk in. "Let's get to work."

"Okay, let's try 'Can I Have This Dance' from High School Musical 3," She suggests, putting in the CD.

Quinn's voice fills the room beautifully. It isn't that great…

Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
and let the music be your guide.

I joined in softly.

Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
we'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

She stops and I hear myself sing solo.

Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
and every turn will be safe with me  
don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
you know I'll catch you threw it all

She joins in again.

And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
what we have is worth fighting for  
you know I believe, that we were meant to be

We continue the song sounding amazing. I hate singing with Quinn.

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

We had danced something similar to a waltz, a minuet, and some sort of slow dance combined. It was fun…kind of. With my thoughts running through my head, she leans in and kisses me. Quinn Fabray is kissing me. Quinn Fabray is kissing me. I am too shocked to pull away or kiss back. Why would I kiss back? She smiles against my lips. What is happening?

"Quinn, stop," I pull away still shocked.

"Why? It would be more fun if you would kiss back!" She giggles her traditional 'Get Finn to Kiss Me Back' giggle.

"I'm with Rachel," I sit on her bed, huge mistake.

"Finn, Rachel is unable to physically satisfy you," Quinn smiles.

"That doesn't give me a reason to cheat on her," I make my point as she sits on my lap, straddling my waist. Rachel always does that…

"Yes it does," She gives me a 'flirty Quinn' smile. Oh man… "She will never know."

"Quinn…"

"She won't know," She breaks me.

"Quinn…"

"Come on baby," She pushes me without much effort to a laying position on her bed. I flip over her. She converts me into another world. I stop thinking about Rachel. I am such a jerk. I am cheating on my favorite girl, the girl that almost died for me. I don't know how she does it, but Quinn convinced me to cheat on the love of my life. Wow…

Rachel's POV

"Hey Finn," I wheel up to him. This isn't a big deal. "Did you get my texts last night?"

"Um…I guess not. Sorry," He sounds sad and nervous.

"What's wrong?" I smile.

"Have you talked to Quinn today?" He shocks me.

"No, why?" I start to feel weird.

"I need to tell you something. Please don't be mad." He shuts his locker.

"Okay, I'll try," I stutter.

"Last night, Quinn invited me over to work on our glee assignment. She kissed me. It felt weird and I tried to make it stop but it didn't. We ended up on her bed making out. I didn't let it get further than that though. Please don't be mad! I love you so much!" He sighs.

"Wow…" I can't talk. "I…"

"Please don't," He starts to tear up and doesn't continue.

"I…I guess I'm just really…" I look down. "Shocked."

"I know…" He strokes my cheek.

"Well I'm glad you told me…" I start. "And you were honest with me." I sigh. "Why did you do it though?"

"I don't know. She just convinced me. She was acting like…how you act around me."

"I'm not gonna break up with you…" I look up at him. "But I need to do something…"

"What?" He looks at his feet.

"I just…I can't…I don't know." I breathe. "We need a break, okay? We spend a lot of time together. We might just need a little time apart."

"Is that what you want?" He sounds sad.

"It's what's best. This isn't a break up. We aren't allowed to mess around with other people. We are still dating. I still love you. Let's just not go out for like three weeks. Let's not sing a duet or sit by each other in glee." I bite my lip and wheel away. Finn cheated on me…with Quinn Fabray…his ex-girlfriend…

"Hey, Rach, can I talk to you about something?" Tina runs up to my side.

"What?" I'm sure I sound crabby. Whatever…

"What's wrong with you?" Tina laughs and nudges my shoulder.

"I'm sorry. What did you need?" I try to smile.

"Mike is cheating on me with Brit…"

"Don't break up with him! Just talk to him! Maybe he has a good reason like you are in a wheelchair and you aren't sexually satisfying him or Brittany's a hot blonde with good style, popularity, and talent!" I sigh as a tear falls down my face.

"Um…okay…what happened?" Tina walks over to my locker as I wheel alongside her.

"Nothing," I open my locker and look at the picture Finn and I took at the state fair…when I could still walk and he still loved me more than anything else in the world.

"It doesn't sound like nothing…" Tina looks at the pictures in my locker.

"Finn cheated on me with Quinn last night. We're taking a three week break. I'm torn. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him but I'm really mad at him." I take a breath. "I don't know what to do. I think you should ask Mike and find out what his reasons are." I slam the locker shut and wheel away from Tina as fast as I can. Wow…

"Rachel Berry?" My language substitute calls my name while taking attendance.

"Here," I smile and glance across the room at Finn. He is staring at me, too.

"Finn Hudson?" The teacher calls after a few other names.

"Present!" Finn smirks at me. He always says present instead of here. I giggle.

"Is something wrong, Miss Berry?" I hear the sub say. I realize I had laughed in total silence. Everybody looks at me. Finn smiles.

"Yes, Finn was distracting me," I smile at Finn. "He was making weird faces."

"Finn, is that true?" Mr. Nelson (I find his name on the white board) asks.

"Not at all, Mr. Nelson, in fact, Rachel was distracting me," Finn flirts as the entire class giggles quietly as we play with the teacher.

"Miss Fabray, you sit next to Mr. Hudson, was he making faces?" Mr. Nelson looks at Quinn.

"Um…yes…they both were," Quinn keeps the game alive.

"Mr. Finn Hudson and Miss Rachel Berry, you have detention," Mr. Nelson says strictly. Great…

"Mr. Nelson, can I use the bathroom?" Tina tries to distract Mr. Nelson from teaching us.

"Are you Tina Chang?" Mr. Nelson asks.

"That's very racist," Tina looks at Mike for help but he is whispering something in Brittany's ear.

"How?" Mr. Nelson takes offence.

I wheel forward a little bit. "That you assume it's her because she's Asian and Chang is an Asian name!"

"Mr. Nelson, I don't feel good, can I go to the nurse?" Santana smiles a flirty smile at Mr. Nelson. Good thing he doesn't know she's gay.

"Are you Brittany Pierce, Ali Cooper, or Santana Lopez?" Mr. Nelson asks. Now Santana, Finn, Tina, Brittany, Quinn, and Ali are all standing up.

"Brittany Pierce, a performer like Britney Spears," Brittany catches on.

"Rachel Berry, star in the making," I laugh and nod at Quinn.

"Quinn Fabray, wealthy, popular cheerio," She nudges Finn.

"Finn Hudson, football player and male lead of glee club," Finn smiles.

"Ali Cooper, popular cheerio," Ali smiles at Santana.

"Santana Lopez, cheerio, glee singer, and girlfriend of Britney Spears," Santana says.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, proud Asian and…"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Nelson yells. "I'll write you ALL lunch detention passes! I have one for Alison Cooper, Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen-Chang, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce!" He writes us passes.

"Mr. Nelson?" Emma Scott stands up.

"WHAT?!" Mr. Nelson screams.

"I think that if they all GET to go to detention, I should GET to go to. So should everyone in this class!" Emma smiles.

"GETS?" Mr. Nelson laughs and sits at his desk. That was fun. Finn gives me another cute smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks pass by slowly without talking to Finn. At 1:00 am, I wake up and call Finn. "Hello?" He is very tired.

"Hey, it's been three weeks! I punished you! Now get your butt over to my house right now!" I laugh. My dads are on another business trip.

"I can't sneak out, my mom will kill me!" Finn tells me.

"Write her a note and say it was an emergency! Say I was scared and no one would pick up their phones!" I suggest.

"Deal, I'll be there in five!" He hangs up and I can tell he is excited. I am, too. YAY!

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ  
"Hey baby! I missed you!" I wheel over to him as he walks in the door.

"I missed you so much more!" He picks me up and spins me around. He kisses me on the neck at least 62 times. It feels amazing. I kiss his lips and he carries me in my room.

"I love you and I need you!" I kiss him repeatedly for hours until we both fall asleep. I fall into a deep sleep in Finn's arms. I begin to dream: Quinn walks down the street to Finn's house. She knocks on his door and walks in. Finn grabs her hand and pulls her in. They start to make out and kiss on the couch. They don't stop and they end up…

I get scared and wake up crying. Finn hears me and holds me in his arms. "It's okay. It's okay baby. Was it a bad dream?"

"It was terrible," I cry into his shoulder. "It was about Quinn and you."

"I'm so sorry," He hugged me and kissed my head.

"I love you so much! Please don't ever hurt me again!" I cry into his shirt and we are both soaked.

"I won't," He cries. "I promise."

"I love you so much!" I just lie there in his arms. I feel so protected. Being with him makes me feel sheltered and secure. I hug him tighter. We fall asleep together still soaked.

Another week passes by and my physical therapy doesn't improve at all. I can't move anything lower than my thighs and I can't walk. I still can't move around as well as Artie. I promised the rest of the club that I would be dancing at Nationals but that probably won't happen because it's in three weeks. Quinn keeps saying Finn and I shouldn't sing a duet because we wouldn't be able to dance. She always thinks she and Finn should sing together but they don't have musical chemistry. Tina keeps begging for a solo. I don't think it's fair that I don't get a solo just because I can't dance. Suddenly I get a call from Finn. He sounds mad and I hear Kurt laughing in the background.

"What's wrong?" I laugh and wheel to the kitchen table.

"My mom found out about the break thing and the reasons why it happened and she yelled at me for like ten minutes. Kurt thought it was funny. Your dads are gonna kill me if they find out. Kurt is such an idiot," He yelled the 'Kurt is an idiot' part loud so Kurt could hear.

"Oh…I won't tell them. They already don't like you so why would I give them a reason?" I grin. My dads still think the fire thing was Finn's fault.

"Great…so have you talked to Mr. Schue about Nationals?" I hear Kurt tell Finn something Finn obviously doesn't care about. "Dude, I'm on the phone, back off." Finn tells Kurt. I giggle.

"No I haven't. I promised I would be dancing by Nationals but I doubt that will happen. I also don't think he'll let me sing with you," I breathe.

"Come on, you still have three weeks to learn how to walk again! I'll go with you to physical therapy if you want. I won't sing that song with anyone else, especially Quinn!" I can tell he's smiling.

"Thanks," I pause. "That song is pretty awesome!"

"It's perfect for you and me! Quinn and I would probably end up singing 'We are never ever getting back together' or 'I knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift! They fit better than 'A Thousand Years'!" He loves Taylor Swift's voice.

"I know, right! Think about it: I knew you were trouble when you walked in! Vs. I have loved you for a thousand years; I'll love you for a thousand more!" I laugh again.

"Do you have physical therapy today?" He asks.

"Yeah, at 4:00, do you want to come?" I smile. Having Finn there might help me get better faster.

"I'd love to!" He stops. "I'll meet you there!"

"Sounds great," I hear Kurt still making fun of Finn. "Tell your brother to leave you alone! I'll let you get back to Kurt. I love you!"

"I love you too," He laughs. "See you soon! Bye…" With that he hangs up and I am left alone.

Later at physical therapy, a new lady comes to greet me. "Are you Rachel Berry?" She asks me.

"Um…yes…who are you?" I look up from my wheel chair.

"I am Barbra, your new therapist," She smiles at me. "Your old therapist wasn't doing the right stretches with you."

"Awesome," I beam back. "I love Barbra Streisand!"

"That's nice," She nods. "And who is this?"

"I'm Finn," He shakes Barbra's hand.

"He's my boyfriend," I smile. "He offered to come with."

"That's very nice of you, Finn!" Barbra leads us to the exercise room. "Would you like to help with Rachel's stretches? I can show you what to do."

"I'd love to," Finn looks me in the eyes and nods. I nod back.

Later, Finn is helping me stretch. "You know you're gonna get better soon, right?"

"How do you know?" Rachel sighs and allows him to pull her leg back. "You aren't the doctor."

"Who are you?" He leans down while pushing her leg back.

"Uh…what?"

"I said who are you."

"Um…Rachel Berry…"

"Exactly. You are capable of anything. You follow your dreams. It's inspiring. Everybody in the world is either jealous of you or looks up to you. I look up to you. You are capable of getting out of this stupid chair! You can recover from that stupid fire! You are AMAZING!"

**Hey, I might not update for a while because this is as far as I've gotten and I need inspiration. Please tell me what you think should happen! I was thinking of making Rachel be slightly ruder. I waant Finn to be seen as the good guy. Please tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5: History Repeats Itself

**Hey! Here's chapter 5! I want to give a special thanks to Keddy for the inspiration! I based this entire chapter after that idea so thanks! I only changed it a little bit. **

It is 3:00. School finished a half hour ago. I am staying late for debate team today. I wheel down the hall trying to get to my locker but I hear a voice coming from my locker's area. It was Quinn's.

"Come on baby!" Quinn laughs. I peak around the corner and see Finn trying to walk away but Quinn forcing him to stay.

"Quinn, I already told you. That was a one-time thing. I swore I would never cheat on Rachel. I love her, okay? And love means something to some people. I'm sorry. But I can't." Finn says back to her.

"It means something to me. I think I might love you. I know somewhere inside you you still love me. Finn, Rachel is dragging you down to the bottom of the WMHS feudal system! When the king becomes a peasant because he marries a peasant girl, bad things happen!" Quinn suggests.

"Quinn, I told you I love Rachel. It was literally h*** living without her for three weeks I can't cheat on her again because she'll break up with me!"

"I won't tell her, Finny. You can trust me." With that comment she pushes Finn against the locker and he pushes her away and tells her to stop. She doesn't listen and goes back into the same position. Finn looks scared and he tries to find the strength to stop her (it's in his facial expression) but he doesn't. She puts her arms around his neck and he gives up and puts his hand on her cheek. They continue making out against the locker and my lately familiar tears of hurt and pain fall from my eyes. He did it again. I wheel away in tears as I see Artie wheeling past me. He sees my tears and stops me.

"Hey Rach, what's with the tears?" Artie comforts me.

"My boyfriend is a huge jerk. I'm so breaking up with him tomorrow." I cry.

"How about I help you get revenge first? We should sing an awesome breakup song and embarrass him in glee club!"

"That's perfect Artie! Thanks!" I hug him and wheel away. "I'll text you!"

The next day I walk into glee after a full day of avoiding Finn and ask Mr. Schue if I can sing my song. I wink at Artie and he begins singing.

_Once upon time  
a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights  
You got me alone  
You found me  
You found me  
You found me_

I followed his lead.

_ I guess you didn't care  
and I guess I liked that  
and when I fell hard  
You took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

Artie continues by himself.

_And he's long gone  
when he's next to me  
and I realize the blame is on me_

The whole choir room joined me and Artie with the chorus except for Finn who looked confused.

_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I continued the song by myself glaring at Finn. Everyone was lost by now as to why I was mad at him.

_When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah_

Everyone stopped by now and me and Artie had to finish alone.

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Till you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Finn is nervous but confused.

"That song was for my EX-boyfriend: Finn! I am so tired of you feeling so much pity for yourself and sleeping with Quinn because I am unable to sexually satisfy you due to a fire that you convinced me to go into!"

"What the h***…" Finn looked at Quinn and she shook her head.

"Rachel calm down!" Mr. Schue stopped me from going further.

"Fine, but I just want Quinn to know that she can have him because I'm done with being cheated on. And Finn, next time, do it at home."

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think should happen! I will only write another chapter if I get 1 suggestion and 2 positive reviews! Thanks again! BTW the song was I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift :) I love her!**


	6. Chapter 6: I Want You Back

**Chapter 6**

Everything seems so much harder now. Finn isn't my boyfriend. Finn isn't my best friend. Finn isn't the guy I cry to. I want him to be all of those things but I can't let him. He hurt me. He doesn't deserve a second chance. I'm in a stage of utter shock and depression. I want to walk again. I want to dance again. My eyes wander around the class. Finn, Quinn, Artie, and Brittany all sitting with each other at their group science table…Santana, Puck, Emma, and Sam…Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, and Tina…and then me. Rachel, Mike, Rory, and Sugar. My eyes hurt just looking at Quinn. I thought she was my friend. I thought she actually cared about me. All she ever wanted was Finn. She wanted to get close to me so I would trust her, close enough to know how to hurt me. The bell rings and all I want is to stand up and run out of class. The wheels on my chair move as I push myself out the door. Lunch.

I broke up with Finn last Thursday and he wasn't at school on Friday so it has been easy to avoid him at lunch. I slowly wheeled into the cafeteria and bought a bottle of water. I noticed Tina and Kurt still sitting at our normal table. Blaine walked over and sat with them as well. I sighed and rolled next to Tina.

"Hey girl, feeling any better?" Tina smiled comfortingly.

"Not really, I don't wanna talk about it." I grinned back and almost spit out my water when I heard Finn's voice behind me.

"Hey guys," He didn't even glance at me.

"Hi Finn." Tina didn't look up.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"I didn't think you would want to sit with us." She answered honestly. He looked like he didn't understand.

"Well I do," He laughed and looked around the table for an empty seat. Noticing the only open chair was next to me, he sighed before sitting. "So…"

"I think I'm gonna go sit with Mercedes and Sugar." I mumbled.

"Why?" Tina asked. "They don't look like they're having fun."

"I don't ever sit with them. Mike looks like he's trying to be funny…" I paused as Tina shook her head at me. She motioned towards Mike who was putting his arm around Brittany. "Maybe I'll just sit with Rory and Santana."

"But Ali's sitting with them…and you hate her." Tina laughed and I spotted Finn snickering.

"Maybe Emma, Sam, and Puck…"

"No. Don't even think about it. Quinn is gonna sit there. She and Puck are like…dating. Remember?" Kurt stated the 'obvious'.

"So Finn and Quinn aren't dating now? I'm surprised he's still single." I couldn't resist saying that.

"Rachel…" Kurt started.

"I'm just gonna go hang out in the auditorium." I interrupted. Before anybody had the chance to stop me, I trundled away to the auditorium. I felt hurt. And sad. And depressed. And mad at the world. I imagined myself standing on the beautiful stage at Nationals for my solo. I imagined an orchestra and screaming fans and began to sing.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

I take a long breath before continuing. _  
Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

I start to cry, like I do with every ballad, but this is different, this is sobbing._  
I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

I notice myself spinning around and dancing in my wheel chair, imagining I'm performing with working legs._  
Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Before continuing, I rolled to the other side of the stage._  
Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Before I finish gathering my thoughts, I hear applause coming from the audience. "Who's there?" I asked.

"Just me." Finn smiled and walked onto the stage. I started to wheel backstage. "Wait…just give me a second."

"Why? You don't deserve it."

"I know I don't. But I love you and I think you deserve to know how I feel." He waited for me to roll back to him before talking again. "Thanks. I'm really sorry."

"It's a little late for that."

"I know. Just listen." He paused while I nodded. "I miss you, so much. I feel so alone and lost and I hate that feeling that you're not even comfortable sitting at the same lunch table as me. We used to do everything together. Before we even started dating, we were best friends. You were, and still are, the only person I trust and care about. You can't break up with me and pretend none of that ever happened. I don't understand what happened."

"I don't either. Everything was so perfect until that fire. I get why you cheated on me the first time. And you were lucky I forgave you, but why did you do it again?" I realized I still had tears falling down my cheeks.

"Because I'm an a**."

"I know. But that doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on me. I lost a lot when I went into that house. I lost self-defense, dancing, my boyfriend…but the thing I miss the most," I paused. "Is getting to talk to you, to tell you how I feel, how my day was, if I was getting better…I was fine before. After I lost my legs, I didn't mind because you were there to support me and…come over to my house in the middle of the night to comfort me because I had a nightmare…"

"I swear that it was a mistake! It was all a huge misunderstanding. I kissed Quinn because she made me. She has this power to control anybody, you can ask Puck, and I fell under her spell. It was terrible. Kissing her felt gross and dry and she literally tastes like raw meat. When I kiss you, it feels warm and sweet and perfect and you taste like raspberries or grapes. You smell like something people put in their bathrooms to make it smell better. Kind of like lavender. I have a lavender air freshener on my nightstand next to the picture of you I sleep with at night ever since Thursday." He cried. "I am nothing without you. We had a big future planned together just last week. Are we just gonna throw that all away because I was a huge jerk?" After a few seconds of silence he continued. "You know I love you."

"Yes."

"You know I'm sorry and I wish I could go back and undo this."

"Yes."

"I miss you."

"I know."

"Then why can't you forgive me? I love you." He wept.

"It doesn't really work like that."

"What can I do to get you back? I'll do anything."

**I really like Finn and I owe him this chapter where he is the good guy so…thanks for reading! Comment suggestions and reviews please! The song was Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson. I want to give a shout out to my best friend Skylar! You should read her FictionPress and Fanfiction stories. skyematthews75 **


	7. Chapter 7: Breakups Suck

**Chapter 7.**

I didn't know how to answer him. I didn't know what I wanted from him. I didn't know what I would say. "I…I…don't…really…you know…I don't know."

"Please give me a chance. I love you," He smiled.

"I already gave you a second chance. And you blew it."

"Rach…I…"

"No…I deserve better. I deserve somebody who loves me and cares enough to actually listen when I tell him I need him." I took a deep breath and wheeled away. I knew I loved him. I knew he was what I wanted. But why not make him fight for me? That was when I ran into Tina in the hall. "Hey Tina."

"Hi. So what was that at lunch?" She asked.

I sighed. Right. "I just didn't want to talk to Finn."

"What happened in the auditorium?"

"Nothing. It's over. No big deal. I have to go; physical therapy. Call me later." I rolled out of the school and down the street. I missed Finn. A lot. All I wanted was for him to hold my hand and let me cry in his arms. But I didn't have him to cry with. All I had was a Kleenex. It just wasn't the same.

**Finn's POV**

I ran down the hall to my locker. God Finn, why are you such an ass?! That girl was the only thing in this world you cared about! And Quinn ruined it! No…don't blame this on her. This is all your fault! That day was a distant memory to me. How did Quinn have so much power over me? It wasn't fair. I could hear people whispering and judging me as I walked outside. I needed fresh air. Nobody would notice if I ditched the rest of the day, right? I pulled my keys out of my pocket and sprinted to my car. I was about to drive away when a voice stopped me. "Finn, wait!"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Are you ditching?" Santana smiled.

"I guess. I don't know what else I could do."

"Where are you planning on going?" She asked with a smirk on her face. "I was gonna leave, too."

"I don't know."

"Look, I know how you feel. You know how Emily Scott and I have kinda been dating? Well I found her making out with Puck in the girl's locker room yesterday. So then I made out with Brittz and then…you know…me and Emma broke up…so we're both heart broken." Santana sat in the passenger seat on my car and turned on the radio. The song _Suggestions_ by Orelia Has Orchestra was playing on 94.5. I smiled. That song was really good. I could tell Santana really liked it, too, because she turned the radio up. I sighed as I pressed my foot down. Soon we were driving through Lima searching for something to do. Eventually we came across a frozen yogurt shop. We both piled ours with candy, fruits, and any other topping imaginable. "Thanks for taking me with you."

"It's fine. I guess I could use the company. So what exactly happened with Emily? I thought you looked really happy together," I remembered the few weeks freshman year when I was dating Emily. Thank God that ended. She turned out gay…like Santana.

"We were, and cheating sucks. I know because I've done it like a million times. I really liked Emily, though. I know you really loved Rachel." She smiled in a comforting way.

"I still love Rachel, San," I reminded her. I didn't just love Rachel, I missed her and I needed her. "Breakups suck."

"I'll drink…I mean eat…to that!" Santana laughed and I chuckled. We knocked our paper bowls together and finished our yogurt. "But you know you and Rachel are gonna get back together."

"No I don't."

"I do," She nudged me.

"How?" I sighed.

"Because Finchel is endgame," She suggested with a grin. "And you two love each other."

I knew Santana was right. We were endgame. And we did love each other. I just had to prove to Rachel that she _did_ still love me. That was my new goal: make Rachel learn to love me again!

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Also sorry this chapter is so short! I just thought it should end there. Thanks for reading. Please PM or review. Also check out my friend Maddy's (finchelfan5) account. She has two really cool stories that you should read if you have time. Thanks again!**

**~Alexis**


End file.
